Final Prayer
by thecuriousoracle
Summary: What would have happened if the cordial hadn't worked or they didn't get there in time and Edmund had died.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This idea sort of popped into my head. Lol! There will be another chapter, just to let you know and that will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of C.S Lewis's wonderful creation or characters.**

I lay on the grass, ice cold numbness running up my veins. The distant cries of battle around me, and the sounds of metal and metal clashing together. I was glad I done something good before I died, breathing became more difficult and turned into short rasps. I just hoped Peter, Lucy and Susan survived, because if they didn't it would be my fault.

Finally it all went silent, the battle had ended. I knew I was almost dead by that time. I heard Susan ask where I was, but I was praying my final wish;

_Dear Aslan, please keep my brother and sister's safe, as I fear I will not be able to make it. I am sorry for all the pain and death I cause. Please let Peter, Lucy and Susan that I love them and that I'm sorry. Thank you for everything. Amen._

I felt someone take off my helmet and put my head in their lap. Then the darkness came, it was peaceful and quiet. Then a bright flash and I was in Narnia, in front of me was. Aslan

"Welcome Edmund, this is real Narnia. I heard your final prayer and will try to keep it. You will see your brother and sister's when their time comes, but for now rest." With that said Aslan walked off. I was left on my own on a hill, in real Narnia


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know I should be focusing on my other story, but I have writers block. I find this chapter really cheesy. This chapter is going to be from Peter's point of view. Please review, they keep me writing, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to C.S Lewis.**

The battle had ended, we had won and the White Witch was dead, all thanks to Aslan. Susan and Lucy found me and we exchanged smiles, but Susan's smile went after a moment. She looked around as if looking for something or someone.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked nervously, looking at me. I suddenly remembered he had been struck down by the Witch, I looked back at Susan and ran off to the place where I last saw him, Lucy and Susan close behind. My thoughts were running wild, how could I forget about him? Eventually I saw my brother lying on the ground; a dwarf was coming up to him with an axe. My stomach lurched as the dwarf was about to kill him, well if he wasn't already dead. An arrow went flying past my and embedded itself in the dwarf, instantly killing him. I ran as fast as I could to my slowly dying brother, he looked so fragile and pale, well not surprisingly after all he did get stabbed. A few moments later Susan and Lucy were at his side too, Lucy reaching for cordial. Carefully, trying not to spill it, she put a drop into his mouth. His rasping breaths stopped, his chest stopped moving, and he was dead.

I looked at him, he looked so peaceful, but the thought of never seeing his warm hazel eyes twinkling again set me off crying, badly. Susan was as white as snow; tears' running down her face, Lucy on the other hand was howling she hugged Susan, unable to look at her dead brother. I held his limp body, my tears causing a huge wet patch on his shoulder.

"Why my little brother?" I cried, Lucy started to cry more. I felt a presence behind me, I looked around to see Aslan, his eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness,

"Is there any way we can have him back?" I asked Aslan quietly, knowing the answer already.

"I'm afraid not. He is in my country waiting till it's your time. We must go now, I will have someone to bury him here and put a tomb stone up" Aslan said his eyes filled with even more sadness. I was reluctant to leave, and I could tell Lucy and Susan were as well. I looked at Edmund one more time and got up, beckoning my sisters to as well. Aslan had already started walking, silently me, Susan and Lucy followed, tears streaming down our faces.

I sat in my room, crying. It had just been the coronation and even though we all tried to put on brave faces, it didn't work. So every time we looked at the empty throne, or heard anyone talking about the battle, Lucy, Susan and I broke down crying. Nearly everyone in the kingdom had heard about the death of our brother, so when we started crying everyone was sympathetic. So I jst sat in my room crying till I could cry no more.

The next morning seemed a blur; I had sword fighting with Oreius, which I hardly concentrated on, getting quite a few bruises for my lack of concentration.

"Your highness, you must really start to concentrate, I don't think your brother would've have wanted you to get yourself because of him." Oreius said softly, I knew he was right but I couldn't concentrate. I was distant during all the lessons and all my kingly duties. At dinner I barely ate or drunk anything, causing much scowling and scolding from Susan.

Many of the days turned out to be most like that one, I was unable to concentrate, as Susan was unable to laugh and most shockingly Lucy wasn't able to smile. Day by day I became more and more tired. My appetite soon was almost gone as the days wore on.

One day, about a month after that dreadful day, I was training with Oreius; he was really pushing me to my limits. I was becoming increasingly dizzy from lack of food and water; I became too weak to defend myself from the simplest attacks and finally it was too much and I collapsed to the ground.

I woke up to find myself in my bed and the smell of toast wafted up my nose. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Lucy sleeping in a chair beside my bed and a very angry looking Susan on the other side.

"You have awoken, finally." With that said, she thrust a plate load of toast in front of me. I pushed the plate away, not feeling hungry. "You better eat this; you are to deprived of food." Susan scolded.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said with determination, she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You know Ed wouldn't want you to starve on his account," Susan said quietly, I winced at the sound of his name; it was still painful to hear it. I sighed and nodded, but I still refused to eat- much to the annoyance of Susan. Lucy eventually woke up and tried to persuade me to eat, but she couldn't either, so both her and Susan left. Peter dozed off, he had memories of him and his brother and sister's plague his dreams.

An hour later he woke up, Peter looked around and in the door way and saw a shadowed figure standing there....

**A/N: *Dodges rotten vegetables* I know it's bad and cheesy, but please don't flame me.**


End file.
